In recent years, terrestrial wave analog television broadcasting, terrestrial wave digital television broadcasting, and satellite wave digital television broadcasting have come to be transmitted at the same time, and there has arisen need to simultaneously view or simultaneously record two channels with a combination of various broadcast waves.
Also, in the case of a recording device, there is the need to output television broadcast signals which are RF signals, from a signal output terminal to yet another module.
In a case of realizing these, a configuration is made where one splitter module and two or three front end modules are separately provided each (e.g., PTL 1). Also, this front end module has a circuit for supplying power to a tuner module which receives analog television broadcasting and digital television broadcasting, with a board separate from that for the tuner module.
PTL 2 describes a digital broadcast receiver having multiple tuners.